Mary Anne: Moving On
by imakeladrygirl
Summary: Mary Anne Spier has been dating her boyfriend, Logan Bruno, since Jr. High. Now, fresh out of college, Mary Anne's ready to take the next step...Marriage!
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

Mary Anne: Moving On

Summary: Mary Anne Spier has been dating her boyfriend, Logan Bruno, since Jr. High. Now, fresh out of college, Mary Anne's ready to take the next step…Marriage!

A/N: Hello, all! Just a story idea that I got when I read Mallory Pike: Radiant Bride (which is very good btw) My first fic, so please be kind. Some things about the story you need to know.

To keep confusion to a minimum, all characters will be referred to by their maiden names.

I love fluff. So as much as I can think to put in here will be there.

Yes, I know it's unrealistic that they're all with their high school boyfriends, but hey it's my fic!

Once again, this is not only my first fic, but my first time writing something like this at all! So please, constructive criticism.

Now, enjoy the story! And please, please review!

Chapter 1: The Proposal

Mary Anne looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked nice, she decided, for going on a date. Usually, she didn't dress up much, but her boyfriend, Logan, was taking her to her favorite restaurant, The Sign of the Dove, to celebrate their graduation form Columbia University. Mary Anne loved New York, and had wanted to live there ever since she was little.

The door bell rang, and Mary Anne went down stairs, a bit surprised. Logan never knocked, he usually just let himself in. She opened the door with a squeal. Logan looked smashing in his suit and tie, pointing to the limo at the driveway.

"Your ride awaits, madam," he said with a grin.

"Oh, Logan, this is wonderful!" she said and gave him a kiss.

They got into the limo and headed for the restaurant. After a delicious meal, they walked toward Central Park. They sat down under a tree, and as Mary Anne snuggled against Logan she thought, C_ould this get any day get any better?_

"Mary Anne?" Logan murmured, "Can I ask you something?"

Mary Anne sat up. "Of course, Logan."

Logan took her hands in his and got down on one knee.

"Mary Anne, you know we've been dating for a long time, since seventh grade, and we've stuck together through good times and bad. I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile, and now I think the time's finally right." He brought out a small black box form his pocket. Mary Anne gasped. "Mary Anne Spier, will you marry me?"

A/N- Wow it's a lot shorter typed that written. I know it's a cliffie, but you can probably figure it out. Now, as soon as I get at least one review, i'll update...so review!


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Club

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Ann M. Martin does. Except for the Arizona Sun Devils…those belong to Arizona State University.

A/N: This is actually the last part of Ch. 1 and then Ch. 2. With the girls and college and careers and stuff, I really don't know how long you have to go to college to do what so I'm just making it up. The next part is going to be a little repetitive. I'll explain in a bit. Now, reviews…

**Fallen Flower**: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad someone actually liked my story. Here's the next chapter, as promised, and please review again!

Chapter 2: Telling the Club

_Last Chapter: "Mary Anne Spier, will you marry me?"_

Mary Anne started sobbing, "Yes! Yes! Oh, Logan, of course I will!" He slipped a lovely diamond on her finger, and they shared a kiss. On the limo ride home, Mary Anne, exhausted, fell asleep against Logan's chest. He smiled, carried his beautiful fiancée inside and put her in bed. Then he left, locking her door with a sweet, "Night, love."

Mary Anne woke up with a grin on her face. Why was she so happy? Then she remembered. She was a bride-to-be! She called her parents, and was surprised to find they already knew. Logan had called to ask Mr. Spier's permission to propose, and of course he had agreed. Sharon, her step-mother, was bubbling over with wedding plans. Now Mary Anne had to tell her best friends in the whole world, the Baby-Sitter's Club! After all those years, they were still the best of friends. The club had been passed on to some of their older sitting charges when the Baby-Sitters left for college. It was still alive and growing.

A/N- This begins the phone calls section. They are short, so I'll probably do three or four each chapter. Here is the order they'll be in: Dawn, Kristy, Claudia, Stacey, Mallory, Jessi, Abby and Anna. I really haven't read about Shannon much, so I'm not going to do her. The main purpose of these is to give info on each baby-sitter.

Phone Calls: Dawn

The first person Mary Anne called was her stepsister and alternate officer Dawn Shafer. Dawn was engaged to her boyfriend Rob Wellington, but they weren't really planning to marry soon. They lived in California, on the coast, where Dawn was a marine biologist.

"Dawn?" Mary Anne said.

"Hey, sis!" Dawn replied, "What's up?"

" I have great news! Logan proposed!"

"AHHH!" Dawn screamed," Mary Anne, that's wonderful! It took you two long enough!"

"Dawn, will you be my maid-of-honor?"

"Of course!"

They chatted for awhile, then got off.

Phone Calls: Kristy

Kristy Thomas had been Mary Anne's best friend since kindergarden. She was president of the BSC, and very bossy. Kristy had elected to take only 2 years of college and be a sport's coach. She now coached the Arizona State Sun Devils softball team. She was married to Bart Taylor, former rival coach, who coached the Sun Devils baseball team.

"Hi Kristy!" said Mary Anne.

"Hey, Mary Anne! How's the big apple?"

"Perfect. I've got a huge surprise!"

"Let me guess! You won a new car."

"Uh, no."

"You inherited a million bucks!"

"I wish."

"OMGosh! You won the lottery!"

"KRISTY!"

"Okay, okay, what is it?"

"Kris, I'm engaged!"

"AHH! Logan proposed! I'm so happy for you!"

"Will you be a bridesmaid and Bart one of Logan's attendants? (A/N- What do you call the men who aren't the best man?)

"Wouldn't miss it! It's a BSC reunion!"

Well, that's all for now cause it's late and I'm tired. More as soon as I get another review. The next chapter is probably more phone calls. Review!

imakeladrygirl


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Calls

Disclaimer: Like I said, not mine!

A/N- Aha! The men in the wedding party are called groomsmen! So I'm going to try to fix chapter 2 later. These are more phone calls to the club. After these it will get more interesting, but you have to have a little background first. On to reviews…and sorry I didn't update right away, I had a football game to go to on Friday night and a band contest on Saturday. I'm going ahead and making this a longer chapter (for me, anyway) and finishing up the phone calls so we can move on in the story.

Fallen Flower: Once again, you are my only review! Thanks! You could write a story if you wanted to, I just took some random idea and it started writing itself! Well, the basic idea came from another fic, but the rest is mine. Enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Phone calls

Phone Calls: Claudia

Claudia Kishi was an art student at the Juliard School in New York. She loved living in NYC because she, Mary Anne, Stacey McGill and every once in awhile Jessi Ramsey would meet on Saturdays for lunch. Well, actually it usually turned out to be dessert. The vice-president of the BSC was still totally addicted to junk food. Her new husband, Alan Grey, worked as an architect.

"Claud?" said Mary Anne.

"Hey hon! Ready for the weekend? I know a great place in Central Park-"

"Claudia. I have great news!"

"Oh! What's up?"

"I need you to draw me the most artistic cake you can. Claud, Logan proposed!"

"That's amazing Mary Anne! Oh, I have always wanted to design a wedding cake!"

"Great! Logan wanted to know if Alan would be his best man. And I know the perfect designer for the dress…"

Phone Calls: Stacey

Stacey McGill was a serious fashion designer in NYC. She lived with her husband, Sam Thomas, in a small apartment down the street from her dad and his wife Samantha. Stacey had her own label, Simply Stacey, and was starting on a whole new line. The BSC treasurer and resident math whiz helped Sam with his accounting business, along with her own.

"Hello?" Mary Anne said.

"Hey, Mary Anne! I can't wait to show you this blouse I just designed."

"Can't wait to see it, Stace. But first, I've got great news. Meet the future Mrs. Logan Bruno!"

"Oh, Mary Anne, that's great! I can't wait!"

"Will you design my dress for me?"

"I wouldn't let anyone else!"

Phone Calls: Mallory

Mallory Pike was in her junior year at Yale, and already a published author. She and her boyfriend, Ben Hobart, and been dating for several years, and they lived down the hall from each other. Ben was studying to be a teacher. Mallory's book, The Early Years, was a best seller, as she told about being the oldest of eight kids.

"Hello, Mallory!" cried Mary Anne.

"Mary Anne, hello!" It's great to hear from you!"

"You too, Mal! Listen, I've got great news. I'm getting married!"

"Oh, Mary Anne, that's amazing!"

"Mal, will you be a bridesmaid, and Ben one of Logan's groomsmen?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Phone Calls: Jessi

Jessica Ramsey was studying ballet along with her boyfriend Quint at Julliard, but for the past couple of months they had been touring with a ballet group in France, as an exchange course.

"Hello?" Mary Anne inquired.

"Bonjour!" said Jessi.

"Jessi?"

"Wee- I mean, yes! Hi, Mary Anne!"

"I won't keep you long, Jess. I know you're busy. But when will you be home?"

"In about two weeks."

"Wonderful! You'll be home in time for my wedding!"

"Logan proposed! That's great!"

"Will you and Quint be in the wedding?"

"You bet!"

Phone Calls: Abby and Anna

Abby and Anna Stevenson lived in a small condo in Pennsylvania. Abby owned her own bakery in downtown Philadelphia, as well as coaching a little league soccer team. Anna was first chair and youngest member of the Philadelphia Philharmonic Orchestra.

"Hello?" said Mary Anne.

"Hello, Sweet Tooth Bakery, how may I help you?"

"Abby? This is-"

"Mary Anne, hi! How are you?"

"Wonderful. How's Anna?"

"Lovely. She's got a concert in two weeks."

"Great! Listen, I've got news. Logan proposed!"

"Wow, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you!"

"Claud is going to design my cake, will you bake it for me? And will Anna play the music?"

"I'd be glad to help, and I'm sure Anna will too."


	4. Chapter 4 and 5: Invitations and Reunion

A/N- I felt so bad about not posting; I'm giving you two chapters in one day. Although, they are very short, so you're getting two in one with this. Enjoy, and please please review!

Chapter 4: Invitations

Invitations were sent to everyone.

_You are invited to attend the wedding of_

_Mary Anne Spier_

_To_

_Logan Bruno_

_At Stoneybrook Community Church, Stoneybrook, CT_

But special invitations went out to the Baby-Sitters.

**You are invited to a BSC reunion! **

**At Claud's house, before Mary Anne and Logan's wedding!**

**Be prepared for a day (and night!) of fun!**

Chapter 5: The Reunion

Mary Anne and Logan walked down Burnt Hill Road hand in hand. Mary Anne smiled as she looked around her old neighborhood. Not much had changed. Children still played in the yards, and baby-sitters still looked on smiling, and watching carefully. The couple knocked on Claudia's door and it opened.

"Come in, come in!" cried Claudia, hugging both Mary Anne and Logan, "ALAN!" she yelled, "Logan's here!"

"Halleluiah! Logan, buddy, you've saved me. This woman's had me trying to _cook_ all day."

"It didn't kill you." Claudia sent him a withering look.

Slowly, everyone arrived. It was funny how the way they got there matched their personalities. Most came in regular cars, but Abby came on her motorcycle. Stacey and Sam arrived in a new convertible. Sam grabbed Kristy up in a crushing hug as soon as she walked in the door. Kristy just laughed, and hugged back. They had become close since leaving home. Lots of hugging and "I missed you's!" ensued. Finally, everyone was gathered in the living room.

Kristy announced, "Emergency BSC meeting right now!"

Alan said, "Come on, boys! The game's on downstairs!"

"Hooray!" they all cheered.

The girls just laughed, then stampeded upstairs. Mary Anne was last, and as she looked in the door, she burst out laughing.

"Do you realize we all automatically went to our normal spots?"

The girls looked at each other and grinned. Kristy was seated in the director's chair, Stacey and Claud were on the bed with room for Mary Anne, Mal and Jessi were on the floor and Dawn was sitting at Claud's desk. Mr. and Mrs. Kishi hadn't changed a thing.

Kristy said, "This BSC reunion meeting will now come to order. Any club business?"

Stacey said, "You all owe about 10, 000 dollars in dues!" The girls laughed.

"Hey, Abby, where's Anna?" asked Kristy.

"She had a concert today, but she'll be her with her violin for the wedding. And where's Shannon?" Abby asked.

"We couldn't get in touch with her," Kristy shrugged, "I left messages on her machine, but I think she's on vacation."

"I wonder how the new BSC is doing." Jessi mused.

"Very well, as far as I know." said Stacey. "I still talk to Charlotte Johannesen at least once a week. She says they meet at your house, Kristy. In Karen's room."

Kristy grinned. "I've got an idea."

The Baby-Sitters groaned. "Same old Kristy."

"The new BSC meets in half an hour. What say, we pay them a surprise visit?"

Everyone agreed, so they told the boys where they were going and piled into cars.


	5. Chapter 6: The New BSC

A/N: YAY! I got more reviews! It's going to get a bit away from the story in this chapter, but I wanted to do a little bit with this. I promise we'll get back to the story after this! Now, for reviews…

**Fallen Flower**: I'm pretty sure Alan and Claudia got together in some of the books, but I haven't exactly checked. But it's definitely an interesting match! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Cute Togapi**: Thanks for your review! Keep reading!

**DaisyDuke87:** Thanks for the great suggestion! I haven't seen those movies, but I adore Audrey Hepburn. Could you describe the dress for me? Keep reviewing! And I've read your story, and I love it! Please update it soon! I'll try to send some ideas.

Chapter 6: The New BSC

Kristy quietly opened the door to her house, said hello to her mom and Watson, and took out her cell phone. She dialed Karen's number.

"Hello, Baby-Sitters' Club!" answered Karen.

"Open your door," Kristy said in a harsh whisper.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"Um, ok." Karen threw open the door.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the senior baby-sitters. Pandemonium ensued.

(A/N: This next part all happens at the same time.)

"Stacey!" cried Charlotte and threw herself into her "almost sister's" arms.

"Kristy!" yelled Karen, and threw her arms around her big sister.

"Mal!" shouted Vanessa Pike, already working on a poem.

"Jessi!" said Haley Braddock, so excited she started signing to herself.

The other baby-sitters just laughed as their friends were attacked by their siblings and favorite charges. Things settled down, and they all sat down to talk.

"So, Karen, how's business?" asked Kristy.

"Great! We're always booked. Becca is sick, so that's why she isn't here today. Oops!" she said as the phone rang. Charlotte picked it up.

"Hello, Baby-Sitters' Club! Hi, Mrs. Newton. Sitter for Leslie on Tuesday? We'll get right back to you."

"Who's Leslie?" said Mallory, confused.

"Mrs. Newton's new baby. Let me tell you, Jamie was not thrilled with another little sister. Lucy was happy, though."

"Oh yeah. I remember getting a card from them about that." Said Kristy.

"Check the book, will ya, Vanessa?" asked Karen.

"So, who does what around here?" asked Mary Anne.

"Well, Vanessa's secretary, I'm president, Haley's vice president, and Becca's alternate." Said Karen.

"Ahem." Charlotte cleared her throat and looked meaningfully at Karen.

"Oops. Sorry, Char. Charlotte's treasurer."

Stacey smiled. "That's my girl."

Haley called Mrs. Newton back and the girls talked for most of the meeting.

"Now I have an announcement to make. I'm getting married!" said Mary Anne.

"Alright!" " Way to go, Mary Anne!" "That's great!"

"You're all invited. I sent invitations to all your parents."

" Well girls, we better leave our successors to the rest of their meeting." Said Kristy.

They all hugged good-bye and left. Back at Claud's house, Stacey announced that it was time for Mary Anne's bacholorette party. Alan said Logan had a bachelor party planned also. Logan and Mary Anne stiffened. They had decided not to have these parties because usually all these parties were was drinking and strippers, neither of which they were interested in.

"Boys, we're going fishing!" said Alan.

"And girls, for us it's the Rosebud Café." Said Stacey.

Mary Anne and Logan relaxed. They were being silly. These were their friends, and they wouldn't put them in an uncomfortable situation. Besides, they doubted the younger couples would have appreciated a traditional party since they couldn't drink.

"Okay," Mary Anne said, squeezing Logan's hand, "Let's go!"

As they turned to leave, Logan pulled Mary Anne back, gave her a kiss and whispered, " I love you, Mary Anne. My cell phone's on if you need me, just in case."

"Ditto, love." Mary Anne replied with a smile and kiss of her own.

A limo pulled up at the front and the girls jumped in. The windows had been blacked out so only Stacey and Claudia knew where they were really going…

A/N: Ha! It's a cliffie! Yes, I'm evil. But as soon as you review, a new chapter will magically appear! So review!


	6. Chapter 7 and 8: The Parties

A/N- This chapter has references to drinking and strippers. It does not- I repeat- does not- go in to any sort of detail!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or Six Flags Amusement Park. Just the plot.

A/N- Thanks for reviews! This next chapter gets back to the actual plot a bit. My mom insisted I have a little conflict, so this is it. And yes, Mary Anne and Logan will seem like prudes, but I am a prude myself, so I can't help it. The other chapters won't be quite as conservative. They're short, so I'm giving you two. Review time…

Cute Togapi: My only review for last chapter. Thanks! I appreciate the advice. You're right, I haven't put lots of description in this story. To be honest, I really don't write it very well. I get bored reading it too. I'll try to add a bit more though.

Well, here's chapter 7 and 8!

Chapter 7: The Party

They blindfolded Mary Anne before she got out of the limo.

"Why am I blindfolded? It's not like I don't know where the Rosebud Café is. We went there all the time as kids."

"You'll see." Was the only answer she got.

They got out of the limo and headed into a building. All of a sudden Mary Anne heard loud music and laughing. Off came the blindfold, and there she stood in the middle of a night club. Colored and strobe lights shone around the dark room. A bar was in the corner, with people all around. A DJ stood in the back surrounded by masses of people dancing together. Mary Anne stood stunned.

"Oh, come on, Mary Anne!" grinned Stacey, "You didn't actually think we'd take you to the_ Rosebud_ for your party did you?"

"Well I-" Mary Anne stammered.

"Let's go!" said Claudia. She said to the bartender, "A round of Margaritas, please!"

Now, Mary Anne, Mallory, and Jessi were always the quietest of the BSC. They were also the most conservative. Mallory and Jessi were particularly uncomfortable sitting with Margaritas in front of them since they couldn't drink. (A/N- The older sitters are 22 with Mallory and Jessi being 20, just below drinking age) Mary Anne decided to at least try to have fun with her friends, but when the strippers came out a few minuets later Mary Anne called to Kristy, "I really don't think this is appropriate!"

"Aw, please Mary Anne! Loosen up for once in your life! You're always such a goody-two-shoes!"

Apparently Kristy had a drink or two. Otherwise she wouldn't have said such a thing. Mal and Jessi came up to Mary Anne. She had noticed them whispering a moment before.

"Um, look Mary Anne, we don't want to ruin your party or anything, but we're not exactly night club people. We're kind of uncomfortable." Said Mal nervously.

"Yeah, it's way too wild for us." Said Jessi.

"Don't worry, it is for me too." Said Mary Anne with a frown. "What say we ditch this for something more fun?" The look of relief on their faces was answer enough. "Great!" smiled Mary Anne, "Hey Claud! We're outta here!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, whatever," said Claud still dancing.

Mary Anne sighed. "Come on girls," and she looped arms with Mal and Jessi and she led the way out.

Chapter 8: The REAL Party

"Well, what now?" said Jessi, and they waited for a taxi outside the night club.

"You know what, Mary Anne?" said Mal, "This is still your night. It's not the typical party, but what do you love to do that Logan hates to do?"

"Well," Mary Anne thought, then grinned. "I love roller coasters, but Logan hates them."

Slowly, Mal and Jessi smiled.

"It's not all that late. And the amusement park is open late tonight." said Jessi.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" said Mal.

The girls climbed into the cab, ready for a night of reliving their childhood with pure, simple fun.

They arrived back at the Spier home, still laughing. They had ridden themselves silly on roller coasters and gorged on popcorn and sweets like little kids.

"Jessi, Mal, thank you." Mary Anne said, "I haven't had so much fun in years."

"Same here." Said Mal.

"Why don't you spend the night here?" Mary Anne suggested. The girls agreed.

"You know, we should probably call Logan, Ben, and Quint and tell them we're home." Said Jessi. Just as they were taking out their cell phones, the three boys walked in. Thought surprised, the girls greeted them enthusiastically.

"Where are the rest of the boys?"

Logan shrugged. "Beats me. Probably still at the party."

Mary Anne looked confused. "I thought you were going fishing."

Logan looked grim. "Yeah, so did we. But we didn't ask what kind of fishing. It ended up being fishing for girl's underwear, with the girls still in them! That, and lots of beer."

"Apparently, Alan thought "exotic fishing" would be a whole lot more fun than regular fishing." Added Ben.

"It really wasn't that bad until they brought out the girls. Then we decided it was time to go. Cause the only girls we want to cuddle with are our girls." Quint grinned, and laced his fingers through Jessi's.

"Good answer," she informed him.

"So we left, and caught one of the movies Mary Anne didn't want to see." Ben said. " It was great!"

"So, did you have fun at the Rosebud?" asked Logan.

"We had the same problem you did," Mary Anne sighed, "Stacey and Claudia decided to make it more exciting. They took us to some night club."

"Like you guys, it wasn't too bad until the strippers came out. Then it was time to go." Said Mal.

"We went to Six Flags since Logan doesn't like roller coasters. We had so much fun." Said Jessi.

"You know, as long as we had fun, I guess it doesn't matter how the night started." Said Logan.

"That's true," Mary Anne agreed, "I just wonder how everyone's going to react tomorrow. It's not like they noticed we were gone tonight."

"Let's worry about that tomorrow." Said Ben.

After good night kisses, the girls went to Mary Anne's room, and the boys to the guest room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

A/N- Hope you liked it! More as soon as I can, but I'm working on an English project, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again. Review please!


	7. Chapter 9: Wedding Countdown 48 hrs

A/N- Almost done! A few more chapters. I apologize if I offended anyone with the last chapters. I didn't mean to. I would up the rating, but there won't be anything else like that, so there's not much point. I did put a notice at the beginning of that chapter. I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this posted. I have been so swamped with homework. AND my computer was messed up. Hopefully the next chapter will be up right after this, but I'm not promising anything…Now for reviews…

DaisyDuke87: I'm glad you liked it! I know what you mean! It's something I would do too! Enjoy the chapter!

Kylie90210: Thanks for the review! Keep reading!

Cute Togepi: I'm very sorry if I offended you. I really wasn't sure what to rate this story in the first place. I tried to put more description in the last chapter, but I guess it didn't work. I'll do my best in this chapter.

Fallen Flower: Yeah, definitely roller coasters for me too. Why would you want to be in a crowed night club when you can be on a roller coaster screaming your lungs out with just your friends? Glad you had a fun birthday. I love koalas! They are so cute!

Chapter 9: Wedding Countdown- 48 hrs.

The three couples were up early; after all there was so much to do with the wedding just 2 days away! They all helped make omelets, and then sat down to double check Mary Anne's "To Do" list. The Spiers had gone to a friend's house so Mary Anne could use their house as Wedding Headquarters.

"Okay," said Mary Anne, "Let's go over my list to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. Music?"

"Anna and her friends with the orchestra." Said Mal.

"Cake?"

"Abby's assistant is driving it over." supplied Jessi.

"Dress?"

"Ready and waiting at Stacey's." said Mal.

"Bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"All paired up. Dawn and Alan, Jessi and Quint, Mal and Ben, and Kristy and Bart. And all sober, hopefully." Said Logan.

"Oh, crap." Mary Anne muttered. "I forgot about that."

"Maybe we should see if they're awake." Suggested Ben.

"Sure. Come on, let's try Claud's." agreed Mary Anne.

They trooped across the street and rang the doorbell. Claudia answered and waved them in without a word. There were sleeping bags all over the living room. Everyone was just waking up.

"You guys! It's almost 10! Come on, now! There's work to do." Exclaimed Mary Anne.

"Hey. You didn't stay up partying." Mumbled Kristy.

"That's right. I didn't." said Mary Anne coldly.

That woke her up. And everyone else too. Mary Anne was never cold.

"Look, Mary Anne, we're sorry. We thought you'd grown up some. Apparently not. It won't happen again." Said Stacey sarcastically.

Mary Anne turned white, and her eyes filled with tears. She ran out of the room.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Stacey McGill!" seethed Logan, his eyes flashing. "And so should the rest of you! She's more mature than all of you put together! Do you know how much courage it took for her to walk out on her supposed best friends? At least Mal and Jessi were there for her, just like Ben and Quint were for me. You are her best friends, and you planned something like that party for her? I thought you knew her better than that. And being unselfish like she always is, she was willing to forgive and forget. But now you've really hurt her." He hurried out to find his fiancée, with Mal, Jessi, Ben, and Quint close behind.

"Wait," said Mal. "Let's wait on the porch and give them a moment."

Logan went straight to the barn. He knew that's where she would be. He heard sniffling from the loft, so he climbed up. He spotted Mary Anne in the corner, looking thirteen again.

"I thought I grew out of being such a crybaby," she said as he crawled over to her. "I haven't done this in years. But, Logan that really hurt."

"I know, sweet." He said hugging her tight. "And you are not a crybaby. You are a sensitive girl and that's part of what makes you so kind and caring. That's part of why I'm glad you're my girl." He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "And you know they are regretting what they said. Cause they know how wonderful you are." He looked into those lovely brown eyes and smiled. "Well, I think I should get a reward for all that, don't you?" he teased. She laughed and leaned in for his kiss.

**Meanwhile…**

After the two youngest couples left, there was silence in the Kishi home.

"Wow." Said Kristy. "I don't think I've ever seen Logan that mad before."

"He had a right to be." Said Stacey's muffled voice. Her head was in her hands. "Man, I was an idiot!"

"We all were, Stace." Said Sam quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder. He looked around. "We were all stupid. We were supposed to know them better that anyone. We knew they wouldn't appreciate those parties. Even I knew, and I didn't know them as well as some of you."

"I feel terrible." Whispered Claudia.

"We all do. Wait, I have an idea…" said Kristy.

**Later that Day…**

Mary Anne, Mal, and Jessi were planning Mary Anne's makeup and hair. They were trying out different looks to see which she liked best. Ben and Quint were helping Logan shop for a special surprise for Mary Anne. The doorbell rang, so Mary Anne answered it. She found a bouquet of flowers of the door step.

"Mal, Jessi, look at this!" called Mary Anne. The card said, 'To Mary Anne and Logan' She opened it.

_Logan and Mary Anne,_

_These are to apologize for how stupid we were. We knew you would not enjoy such parties, but we wanted to have fun anyway. We were very selfish. We are very sorry. Will you please forgive us?_

_All our love,_

_Sam and Stacey, Bart and Kristy,_

_Claudia and Alan, Dawn and Rob, and _

_Abby._

Just then, the three boys walked in. Silently, Mary Anne handed Logan the card. When he looked up, they both smiled.

"Let's go." Said Mary Anne. "We've got a wedding to plan."


	8. Chapter 10: Countdown 24 hrs

A/N- Hi! Long time no update! I'm sorry! I admit I was a little lazy. And a bit discouraged since I wasn't getting many reviews. But then I got some more (thanks Kili of the Forest, Cute Togapi, and Daisy Duke for reviewing!) Apparently, I practically need death threats to update…please don't hurt me! **cowers in a corner while menacing looking readers come at her with a bat** Here's the update!

Disclaimer: You guys are smart enough to know that I don't own the Baby-Sitters' Club or Lord of the Rings. If I did, I wouldn't be here would I?

_Short recap: Logan and Mary Anne have just gotten an apology note from everyone for being so rude._

Chapter 10: Wedding Countdown: 24 hrs.

Mary Anne, Logan, Ben, Mallory, Jessi, and Quint all trooped over to Claudia's. Hugging, tears, and apologies erupted. Soon all was settled and the girls were headed out to buy the veil for Mary Anne's hair. While in the bridal shop, Mary Anne spotted a flower girl's dress. She gave a little shriek.

"Oh, NO!" she moaned.

"What?" said Kristy.

"I forgot the flower girl and ring bearer!" said Mary Anne.

"Well, who could we get on such short notice?" asked Mal.

"Lucy Newton?" Claud suggested.

"Out of town." Said Mary Anne.

"Claire Pike?" said Abby.

"Too old. She's 11." Said Mal. (A/N- I hope I got the ages right.)

"Andrew Brewer?" asked Jessi.

"Too shy," Said Kristy, "and too old."

"Hmmm." Said everyone. A long pause followed.

"Oh, I know!" shouted Kristy. "Emily Michelle! If it's ok with you, Mary Anne."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Mary Anne, "But what about the ring bearer?"

"How about Squirt?" said Dawn. "Your family was planning on coming anyway, right Jessi?"

"Yep. I'm sure Squirt would love to do it."

"Excellent!" said Mary Anne. "Let's get Emily and Squirt and we'll find them outfits."

"I know Squirt already has a tux." Said Jessi, "So we just need to find Emily a dress."

Kristy drove home and picked up Emily Michelle. She was so excited to be in the wedding, she could hardly sit still. When they got to the bridal shop, Emily jumped out of the car straight into Mary Anne.

"Oh, Mary Anne, can I really be in your wedding? Really? Do you mean it?"

Mary Anne laughed. "Of course, Emily! Now, let's see if this dress fits…"

They tried on several dresses and finally decided on a very pale yellow, with a slightly darker yellow sash at the waist. The bridesmaid's dresses were similar, each in a pale blue, green, purple or pink, with a darker sash of the same color above the waist, to make it look older. (A/N- You'll see Mary Anne's dress at the wedding through Logan's POV.)

They bought the billow for the rings, Emily's basket and dress, and Mary Anne's veil. Then Kristy took Emily home and the girls headed back to get ready for the rehearsal and dinner.

**At the rehearsal/dinner…..**

The Church was humming with the talk and laughter of the wedding party. Mary Anne was patiently trying to tell Emily Michelle that she had to walk down the aisle, not run, when Logan called to her.

"Father John wants to start," he explained.

So they went through the whole ceremony, which went surprisingly well. Besides the fact that Alan had told Squirt that the ring he was carrying was the "one ring of power" and making Squirt throw the pillow down. (A/N- True story. More at the end.) After Alan had gotten a good scolding from Claudia and apologizing to Squirt, they all headed to the Rosebud Café for dinner. The whole upper floor had been rented. After a delicious dinner of lobster, Logan tapped his glass and stood up.

"Can I have your attention, please? I just wanted to thank you all so much for helping with our wedding. You are our closest friends, and our wedding just wouldn't be the same without you."

Amidst thunderous clapping, our happy couple locked eyes and smiled. Mary Anne's heart fluttered. Tomorrow was her wedding day.

A/N- So did you like it? The ring bearer story came from a friend of mine. Her mom was telling us that a friend asked her son to be the ring bearer. He got very quiet, and in a small voice said, "You mean like Frodo?" Poor little boy. He thought he was going to have to fight monsters. It was cute though. Next chapter's the wedding, but I haven't written it yet, and it's going to be pretty long, so I don't know how soon I will be able to update. My birthday's this weekend, so I'll be pretty busy. But I'll do my best, I promise! Please, please, please review! I need lots of encouragement…


	9. Chapter 11: The Wedding

Chapter 11: The Wedding

Countdown: 4 hours

**Spier Household…**

The Spier house was a buzz with activity as the girls got ready for the wedding. Claudia was busy doing Mary Anne's hair, while Stacey was doing last minuet adjustments on her dress. Mal was helping Jessi into her dress, and Emily Michelle was prancing around with her basket. Dawn was trying to convince Kristy to put on at least a little makeup. Anna was doing her best to wrestle Abby's hair into some kind of order

**Kishi Household…**

The boys were somewhat more relaxed. They were playing cards and teasing Logan with fake horror stories about marriages gone wrong. But they also wished him the best of luck, and much happiness. Eventually, they got dressed and headed to the church.

**Spier Household…**

"Done!" Claudia proclaimed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mary Anne. They were speechless. She looked gorgeous. Someone knocked on the door.

"Mary Anne? Can I come in?" said Mr. Spier.

The girls left so father and daughter could have a moment alone. He gave a small gasp when he saw her.

"Hi, Dad."

He couldn't believe it. This was the day. His Mary Anne, his baby girl was getting married. And she looked so like her mother. He collected himself and smiled at her.

"Hello, darling. You look beautiful. I have something for you." Said Mr. Spier.

He handed her a small black box. Mary Anne opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful silver necklace, with two hearts entwined.

"Dad, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"It was your mother's," he said softly as he fastened it around her neck. "She wore it on our wedding day, so it is only right you wear it today. You look just like her. Simply lovely."

"Oh, Dad," she whispered, "Thank you. So much."

"I love you, Mary Anne." He said, hugging her tightly. "Now then, dry those eyes. That's my girl. I think there is a certain young man who is waiting for you.

**At the church…**

People filled the pews at the church. If you looked, you saw people from all stages of Mary Anne and Logan's lives. Mary Anne's grandmother, some teachers, and her friends' families. But mostly it was filled with her sitting charges, many almost grown. The Rodowskys, the Perkins girls, the Arnold twins, the Newtons, the Prezziosos, the Braddocks, the Barrett-Dewitt's…and more. All were thinking about the quiet, cheerful girl who soothed their childhood fears with a calm voice and gentle hand. She was much loved in her little town. Logan's family also came, but it was quite small. His mother and father, and little brother and sister, Hunter and Kerry. But Logan also had a fan club. Many of the kids there remembered games taught by a patient teacher who never yelled or lost his temper. He had coached a little league team in high school, and all his young players were there. Everyone was happy for both of them. They deserved a good life.

Finally, it was time to begin.

_Logan's POV:_

I had been calm all morning, but suddenly, standing at the alter, I started sweating and shaking. Was I doing the right thing? Was she really the girl for me? Then the music started. Anna and a group of orchestra friends were playing the wedding march. First down the aisle was Dawn and Rob, followed by Kristy and Bart, Mallory and Ben, and Jessi and Quint. Then came Emily Michelle waltzing down the aisle, while Squirt struggled to keep up. Then Mr. Spier appeared, Mary Anne at his elbow. As soon as I saw her, all my fears flew out the window. What was I thinking? This was Mary Anne. MY Mary Anne. My angel. The smart, kind, lovely girl who turned into a smart, kind, lovely woman. Her eyes met mine from behind her veil, and she smiled. She was so beautiful. Her dress was a marvel. It was white satin, and sleeveless. It hugged her curves perfectly, and was modest but becoming. There was a short train behind. On her head was a small tiara with a veil attached. Her hair was in a half pony tail, curls tumbling down over her shoulders. I was going to have to thank Claudia and Stacey later. Then Alan nudged me, and I blinked. She was standing before me, kissing her father. He shook my hand and gave me hers. The service went by in a blur. We vowed our love and fidelity before God and our friends, and exchanged rings. But one thing broke through my haze.

"You may kiss the bride."

I lifted her veil, took her face gently in my hands, and we kissed. The next thing I knew everyone was cheering, and Father John was saying, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Bruno!"

A/N- Hey! I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter is the reception. It will hopefully be up in a few days. Happy Birthday to me! hehe I'm 15 today. Please review! The more I get the faster I update...


	10. Chapter 12: The Reception

Chapter 12: The Reception…and the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Baby-Sitters club, or the lyrics to "Wonderful Tonight". The club belongs to Ann M. Martin, and the song to Eric Clapton.

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long, but here's the last chapter! This is the first free moment I've had in months. Don't forget to review!

Quick warning! This chapter has so much fluff it's sickening. Just thought I'd let you know.

Mary Anne's POV

Mrs. Logan Bruno. Those three wonderful words were still running through my head. There I was, standing next to the man of my dreams, about to go into a room filled with my friends and family. How lucky could a girl get? Logan squeezed my hand, breaking into my thoughts.

"Ready, Mrs. Bruno?" he asked, grinning. "Of course, Mr. Bruno." I replied. Then we heard Alan shout from inside "And here they are, Mary Anne and Logan Bruno!"

We walked through the door to tons of people, all cheering. I gasped when I saw the room. It was beautiful! Everything was a very pale pink, from the tablecloths to the flowers. There was a dance floor on one end of the room, on the other there were tables. I collided with a sea of girls. Jessi, Mallory, Claudia, Abby, Stacey, Kristy, and Dawn were all yelling their congratulations at once. We hugged, then all took our seats for dinner. Before we ate, being the best man, Alan stood up to make a speech. He tried to get everyone's attention, but failed until Kristy gave one of her famous whistles. This resulted in complete and instant silence.

"Well, as many of you know, I'm not known for being serious. But I will make an effort this once. We've all known Mary Anne and Logan for some time know, and I don't know two people more perfect for each other. Now, Mary Anne, I don't know if he's told you this, but Logan has had his eye on you since his first day in Stoneybrook. We were eating lunch together, and the first thing he said was 'Who's that girl?' Ever since then, I knew that he would do whatever he could to catch "his girl". And you better take care of her, Logan Bruno, or I know seven Baby-Sitters who are going to kick your butt!"

Everyone laughed. Then Kristy stood up. "Mary Anne, the girls and the kids and I have a gift for you."

Out came Marilyn and Carolyn Arnold holding a huge card with "Congratulations!" written on the front. On the inside it said, "Congratulations, Logan and Mary Anne! We love you!" It was signed by every single one of their charges. Well, that did it. I burst into tears. Dawn handed me some tissue while Logan stood up.

"Thank you, everyone." He said. "We really appreciate all the wonderful support you've given us. And in reference to Alan's speech, you girls have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't hurt Mary Anne for all the money in the world."

I looked at him, surprised. He wasn't one for making public declarations of love. He stared straight back at me, those georgeous eyes boring into mine.

"Mary Anne," he started. "You are the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I can only hope that I can be as wonderful a husband as you deserve. And I want to thank you. For choosing to share your life with me."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, including mine of course. I couldn't stand it. I stood up and embraced my Logan. He held me tightly while everyone clapped. We sat down to eat our delicious lobster dinner.

Later…

After dinner we cut the cake, and then the DJ turned on the music.

"Well, everyone, how about we start out with the happy couple?" he said. "Will Mr. and Mrs. Bruno please take the floor for your first dance as husband and wife?"

Logan led me to the floor and placed his hand in mine. "Wonderful Tonight" came over the speakers as Logan and I danced.

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight  
We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight  
I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you  
It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight_  
_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

As the song ended, Logan looked into my eyes and said, "I love you, my Mary Anne." "I love you too, Logan." I said back. Then we kissed.

After the reception, we climbed into the limo. Logan and I were on our way to a honeymoon in Hawaii. As we rode off into the sunset I could only think of one thing…

A perfect day. A perfect wedding. The start of a perfect life.

THE END….finally!

A/N: It's finally done! I know the end was corny, but hey. I'm sick, give me a break. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it, and who knows? Maybe there will be some one shots heading your way later. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
